


Choose Your Weapon

by orphan_account



Series: House Telcontar Moments [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Eldarion gets a little mixed up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: LOTR Fanfiction 100 Prompt Challenges Swords vs Arrows by WhisperAragorn and Legolas in the woods having a friendly competition.





	

As an arrow flew past his head, Aragorn slowly crept through the undergrowth. Legolas could not see him, he was only shooting at random.  
"I see you, Aragorn." Legolas called, shooting another arrow towards him.  
Aragorn swore under his breath and jumped to his feet, his sword flicked from its scabbard. Aragorn charged towards Legolas and started to climb the tree that the elf was seated in. To try and hold his position, Legolas fired arrows at his friend, but they were unsuccessful as Aragorn swung his sword and deflected them out of the air. At the top of the tree, Aragorn raised his sword to Legolas's throat.  
But Legolas had dropped his bow and drew his two knives. The battle was short, but in the end Legolas had won, his elven reflexes allowing him to gain the upper hand. Aragorn froze the moment that the cold steel had touched his throat. The two held the position for a moment, but then sheathed their weapons. Aragorn helped Legolas find all of the blunt tipped arrows that had been shot.  
"Now will you admit that the sword is a far superior weapon?" Aragorn asked, holding out the final arrow for Legolas to take.  
Legolas gave a small smile before he replied, rebuking his friend gently. "Aragorn, you lost."  
"I know that." Aragorn answered, "But only because you used your knives. Originally our competition was supposed to be your bow against my sword. I thought elves were intelligent." The last comment was stated in a more joking manner.  
"I suppose." Legolas replied thoughtfully, "But I could never allow a mere human to beat me. We shall have to have a rematch then, to see who the real winner is."  
"Very well." Aragorn answered, drawing the dulled steel sword that he was using.  
Legolas grinned and shot an arrow just beside his head. "Run human."  
"No!" A young boy's voice shouted. Seconds later, the child was running towards Legolas, pausing only to grab a stick.  
Legolas was frozen, a look of curiosity on his face. The boy began to hit him with the stick.  
"No!" He cried again, "Ada said that elves were good, but you are trying to kill him. You are evil." The boy saw his father turn back and start striding towards them. "No, run Ada. The elf is trying to kill you!"  
Finally, Legolas realized that the boy was Aragorn's son, Eldarion. And the boy did not recognize him because they had never met. Legolas caught the stick before Eldarion could hit his legs again. Aragorn had reached them by that time. He scooped his son into his arms.  
"Eldarion, everything is alright. You are such a brave boy to defend me." Aragorn said. "But I am not under any attack. Do you remember the stories that I have told you about Legolas?"  
A small nod, followed by a curious glance at the 'evil elf'. "That is Legolas Greenleaf?" Eldarion asked his father.  
"Yes. We were just playing, like you do with Elboron." Aragorn answered.  
His son's voice was small, barely heard. "Oh. Do you think he will hurt me? Because I attacked him."  
"You should ask him that." Aragorn replied, setting his son on the ground.  
Eldarion bravely walked over to Legolas and looked up at him. "I am sorry I attacked you, Lord Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. I will accept whatever punishment you deem fit for my crime."  
Legolas gave his friend's son a small smile., then mimicked his formal tone, "Prince Eldarion son of Elessar, of Gondor and Arnor. You are the child of one of my closest friends, and this is the first time that I have met you. You saw me fighting with your father in a training exercise and assumed I was harming the King Elessar. You displayed admirable fighting spirit, in knowing that you could not beat me, and yet still trying to save your father. However, I cannot overlook the fact that you attacked me, albeit poorly. Because of that, your punishment is, with your father's approval, to meet me here in these woods every day while I train you."  
Eldarion had been growing steadly disheartened throughout Legolas's speech, but at the elf's final words, his face filled with hope. "Do you really mean that?" He asked, his voice filled with wonder.  
"I do." Legolas replied, "But only if your father allows you to."  
Aragorn smiled. "Why not?"  
"Yes!" Eldarion shouted, using his stick to practice sword fighting in the air.  
Legolas looked shocked. "But I will not train you to fight with that barbaric weapon. You will use the bow and dual knives."  
"Are you training my son to be an elf?" Aragorn asked.  
"No, but I will not let him use that abomination." Legolas replied.  
Aragorn chuckled. "Something we will never agree on. We should have another competition."


End file.
